Amarte por toda la Eternidad OneShot SasuSaku
by Wosda
Summary: ¿Estarías dispuesto a amar por toda la eternidad?, Una Historia De Amor y Vampiros


**Titulo del One-shot:** #Amarte por toda la eternidad#  
**Autora:** Baby-black27  
**Genero:** Romance.  
**Advertencia:** Esta Horrible xDD xD nah mentira xD  
**Resumen:** ¿Estarías dispuesto a amar por toda la eternidad?  
**Publicaciones:** Aquí y en  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi kishimoto

**#Amarte por toda la eternidad…#**

Comencé a caminar por aquel inmenso pasillo, sintiendo el contacto de mis pies descalzos con el frio piso de aquel lugar…

Con cada paso me aproximaba más a su habitación, la puerta cada vez estaba más cerca, más y más cerca… Hasta que por fin logre llegar a ella. Giré la manilla con lentitud tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

La puesta se abrió ante mí, dándome paso a su habitación. Comencé a avanzar despacio por la habitación, hasta llegar a su lecho, donde dormía plácidamente…

Era como un ángel, su piel nívea y tersa, orbes grandes de color jade, cabellos rosados y su aroma…

Un aroma exquisito a cerezo, el cual me volvía completamente loco.

Me acerque a su cuello, para respirar aquel embriagante aroma que despedía su cuerpo…

Solté un pequeño suspiro y me dispuse a alejarme de ella, pero una mano sujeto mi brazo impidiéndome irme, era ella… Estaba despierta…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —me preguntó con inocencia.

—Mi…nombre es Sasuke —le contesté con frialdad.

—Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Sakura —se presentó.

—Que bien —contesté tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero ella se sostenía fuerte de mi brazo.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte? —preguntó.

—Esta no es mi casa —conteste, enseguida me soltó y me observó con detenimiento.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró mientras se ponía de pie, justo frente a mi —Eres…Un Vampiro—añadió mientras una de sus manos tocaba mi rostro.

—Hmp, valla novedad —le dije con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué eres tan seco? —me preguntó mientras mi mirada se perdía en la suya, ¿acaso ella no entendía que era peligroso que estuviera cerca de ella?

—Porque si —le contesté apartando su mano de mi mejilla —Debo irme —musité tratando de alejarme, pero nuevamente ella me lo impidió.

—Por favor… quédate conmigo —me pidió mientras sus brazos me rodaban en un abrazo.

No sé por qué no pude decirle que no…si Lo fuese hecho, no sería su prisionero…

Todas las noches viajaba desde mi hogar al de ella, para hacerle compañía…Y solo la luna era testigo, de aquel sentimiento que iba creciendo entre ambos, sin darme cuenta era su esclavo, ella se había convertido en la dueña de mi gélido corazón… el cual había vuelto a palpitar…

_Ella me estaba enseñado a amar…_

Pero amarla era pecado, estaba prohibido… y estaba siendo castigado… Su sangre era la única cura de mi enfermedad, la cual estaba acabando conmigo, y sin dudas…Mis días estaban contados.

Esa noche me dirigí como de costumbre a su alcoba, ella me esperaba sentada al borde de la cama, con la ventana abierta…

El viento frío de la noche entraba a la habitación colándose en nuestras ropas…

—Sasuke-kun…—susurró antes de que nuestros labios se probaran por enésima vez.

—Sakura…debo marcharme para siempre —le dije, su rostro se llenaba de confusión.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó despacio.

—Porque te amo… y jamás quisiera hacerte daño, por eso —le contesté mientras me abrazaba.

—Tómala —me dijo acariciando su cuello con una de sus manos.

—Tomarla significa quitarte la vida… —respondí.

—Si tomarla significa salvarte…entonces estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio —dijo con dulzura.

—No acabare con tu vida…—insistí, ella sonrió llena de dolor.

—Mi vida esta a tu lado…permíteme estar contigo…por Favor —pidió mientras sus orbes jade se llenaban de desesperación. —Quiero amarte por toda la eternidad —musitó.

Me acerque a su cuello, disfrutando el dulce aroma de su piel, para luego tomar lo que ella me había permitido poseer…

Aquel exquisito sabor de sabor de su sangre comenzó a descender por mi garganta, reviviendo cada célula de mí ser, Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros, y en pocos segundos ya era mía…

Desde entonces ambos vagamos por el mundo…

Amándonos por toda la eternidad…

**FIN**


End file.
